The present invention relates in general to a test device for analyzing body fluids such as blood or urine and in particular to a test tape which is preferably provided in a tape cassette such that the tape can be transported from a storage space into a waste space by advancing the tape.
Regular blood sugar monitoring is essential for diabetics because their treatment, diet and rhythm of life must often be adjusted based upon their monitored glucose levels. Handheld instruments that operate as “mini-laboratories” are widely available for self-monitoring and allow the necessary steps to be carried out simply and rapidly, even by laymen. Typically, disposable test strips are provided that are inserted into the instrument for determining glucose level, for example, by an optical measuring unit after the test strip is dosed with capillary blood. However, the storage and processing of these test strips requires a large amount of space and also requires complicated drives.
EP Applications No. 02026242.4 and 02028894.0 propose that a wound test tape on which a plurality of test sections provided with a suitable test chemistry are arranged consecutively should be used instead of individual test strips. The body fluid is applied and analyzed on a test section that is moved into an active position by advancing the tape. These patent applications give details about blood collection and also on the known test media and detection systems, especially for blood glucose, to which reference is herewith made and the content thereof is incorporated into this application.